These Words Were Annoying Before, But Now I'm Happy I Had Them
by gingerbread-iplier
Summary: Soulmates AU based on ozhawk's story Soulmate Shorts aka Crackship Armada. Tons of ships, including crossover ships. Youtube, Marvel, Supernatural, Bones, Constantine, Invader Zim, Gravity Falls, Regular Show, and more. I take requests on whatever OTP/Pairing you have, including het, homo, and threesomes. The first words soulmates say to each other appear somewhere on their skin.
1. Index

**First off, let me explain the soulmate AU:**

**The first words soulmates say to each other appear somewhere on their skin in the handwriting of the other. The younger partner is born with the words, the older receives the words the moment the younger is born. **

**You can send me your OTPs for me to write for you, I accept M/M, M/F, F/F, M/M/F, M/M/M, F/F/F, M/F/F, etc.**

**I'm going through my OTPs first of. Here we go.**

**List of Pairings:**

**Septiplier (Jacksepticeye/Markiplier) ****_Youtube_**

**Pewdepticeye (Pewdiepie/Jacksepticeye) ****_Youtube_**

**Jaki (Jacksepticeye/Loki) ****_Youtube &amp; Marvel_**

**HunterHawk (Dean Winchester/Clint Barton) ****_Supernatural &amp; Marvel_**

**Hodgeets (Lance Sweets/Jack Hodgins) ****_Bones_**

**Destiel (Dean Winchester/Castiel) ****_Supernatural_**

**AmericanAngel (Steve Rogers/Castiel) ****_Marvel &amp; Supernatural_**

**WinterFrost (Loki/Bucky) ****_Marvel_**

**Zedasha (Natasha Romanoff/Zed) ****_Marvel &amp; Constantine/Hell Raisers_**

**ZaDr (Zim/Dib) ****_Invader Zim_**

**FrostArrow (Loki/Clint) ****_Marvel_**

**WinterArrow (Bucky/Clint) ****_Marvel_**

**DeadArrow (Deadpool [Wade]/Clint) ****_Marvel_**

**Stanner (Tony Stark/Bruce Banner) ****_Marvel_**

**DipBill (Dipper Pines/Bill Cipher) ****_Gravity Falls_**

**Morby (Mordecai/Rigby) ****_Regular Show_**

**HunterSepticHawk (Dean/Jack/Clint) ****_Supernatural, Youtube, &amp; Marvel_**

**WinterStacheFrost (Bucky/Mark/Loki) ****_Marvel &amp; Youtube_**

**ConstanDean (Constantine/Dean) ****_Constantine/Hell Raisers &amp; Supernatural_**

**AmericanWidow (Natasha Romanoff/Steve Rogers) ****_Marvel_**


	2. Septiplier (Mark & Jack) Youtube

**_Septiplier_**

Sean "Jack" McLoughlin was busy fangirling. Yes, he was fucking _fangirling_.

Markiplier was the reason he had started YouTube as JackSepticEye. And now he was _meeting Mark_. Face to face. Jack was giddy. Especially since his soulmark words were "_There you are, I've been dying to meet you!"_

Jack had seen Mark's handwriting before, it was all over Tumblr. He knew that the handwriting written on his index finger was Mark's, but he wasn't sure if Mark would accept that.

He was pretty sure Mark was Hetero, and he did _not _want to be embarrassed in front of him.

Jack knocked on Mark's door, waiting tensely for the half Korean man to open the door.

The door swung open and Mark's smiling face appeared. "There you are, I've been dying to meet you!"

Jack's breathing hitched. He had known before, but this brought everything into perspective.

"Not as much as how I've been dying to meet you." Jack answered, and Mark's eyes widened as he leaned back in surprise.

"Those are my…"

"Your words? I have yours." Jack mumbled uncharacteristically. Usually he would be yelling, shouting, doing something _Jack-like_. But at the moment all he could think was, 'Those lips belong to me but I don't know if I'm going to get them.'

"Uh, c-come in." Mark moved out of the way and Jack entered, mouth pursed. "So… can I see my words?" Mark asked, shutting the door and locking it.

Jack displayed his index for Mark to see. Across it was Mark's neat handwriting, displaying exactly what he had said.

Mark stared at it for a while before pulling his shirt down so Jack could see his messy handwriting on his left bicep. "_Not as much as how I've been dying to meet you_."

Mark let the shirt fix itself as he sat down on his couch, motioning for Jack to follow.

Jack did, and Mark pulled him by his shirt so that they were kissing.

Jack gave a jolt and his eyes widened in surprise for half a second, before they closed and he kissed back.

"You know how long I've been looking for the person that would say those words to me?" Mark murmured into Jack's lips.

"I didn't date anyone unless they said those words to me. All my 'girlfriends' were just regular friends."

Jack wished he could say the same thing, but he used to have a girlfriend (who was half Korean as well, hmm…) that he had broken up with a few months ago. "I used to have a girlfriend."

"I know, it's alright." Mark assured him, pulling the slightly younger man down to sit directly next to him, snuggled into each other.

"So what does…" Jack started. "This mean for us?" Mark asked, and Jack gave a nod. "Well, I was hoping this would mean we'll be dating now." Mark told him carefully.

"So you do like men?"

"Yes, don't you worry about that." Mark guaranteed. Jack nodded and pressed himself further into Mark.

"I live in Ireland and you live in LA." Jack spoke suddenly. "Well, then I'm moving to Ireland." Mark said seriously, causing Jack to snap up. "What?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, I don't want to take you from your college."

"I can change colleges."

Mark chuckled a little at that. His Jack was really adorable. "I can't ask you to uproot your education like that."

"I can't ask you to uproot your life like that." Jack told him stubbornly.

Mark started going through his pockets. "What are you doing?" Jack asked curiously. "Looking for a coin… we'll flip on it. Heads I move to Ireland, Tails you move here."

Jack laughed at that. "You're juvenile…" He giggled.

"Hell yeah I am." Mark answered seriously, flipping the quarter. Jack watched with abated breath. Either way, Mark and him were living with each other, but Jack was really hoping that Mark didn't have to leave LA.

Mark, however, was hoping for heads so that Jack didn't leave his college education and have to adjust to not only a brand new country, but a brand new school system. He closed his eyes and hoped.

"Oh, fuck it!"

Mark smiled, that meant it was Heads. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes, heads was up.

"Alright, Mark Fischbach. You win." Jack pouted, and Mark laughed a little before capturing Jack's lips. Jack kissed back nearly immediately and smiled. "You know, I've had a crush on you ever since I started watching your videos." Jack murmured.

"I was hoping you were the one when you started."

**764 words.**

**Sorry this one was short, but they are so cute together~! D'aaw~! Anyways, request ships! Next one is Pewdepticeye, which completely eradicates this little tidbit for its own selfish purposes. Sorry!**


	3. Pewdepticeye (Jack & Felix) Youtube

**_Pewdepticeye_**

**So to make this make more sense, the words written on people's skin is the first words that people say to each other face to face. Just for the YouTubers.**

Felix blew a breath out of his mouth and glanced at Edgar, who just nuzzled into his arm. Marzia was now dating Adam Montoya. He wasn't sure of what would happen when he let her meet his online friend Seananners, but them being soulmates was not exactly what he was expecting.

Since he was lonely and needed someone with him at nearly all times, he had thought about which of his friends to invite to his house. Since Mark had said he was travelling and was in the vicinity, Felix had invited him.

He glanced up as someone knocked on his door.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, it's me! I brought Jack along."

Oh. Felix thought that was cool, he knew Jack. They were friends, only online of course. Felix couldn't help but hope that the first words Jack told him were, '_It's so nice to finally meet you face to face._' Ever since Marzia left him for Adam, Felix's dreams of Jack got more and more frequent. And more and more… hotter.

He stood and opened the door for Jack and Mark.

"Mark, how've you been?" Felix asked as he could only see the half Korean man standing at the door, Jack hidden behind him.

"Oh, I've been doing great. Here, meet Jack!"

Mark pushed Jack in front of him.

"Hi, Jack, you look even more fabulous in person."

Jack froze and looked up at Felix with his jaw dropped. Mark seized up and stepped back.

"It's so nice to finally meet you face to face." Jack finally said, and when Felix's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, Mark scurried out of the room.

"So, we have each other's words?" Jack whispered.

Felix turned around and pulled his shirt up, so that Jack could see the words written just above his pants.

Jack ran his hand on the words written on Felix's back lightly, eliciting a shiver through Felix's body.

"Your words are on my uh… well…" Jack rested a hand on his arse lightly, and Felix laughed. "I'll just have to see them tonight, then."

Jack turned red. "Oh… well, I-I mean…"

Felix laughed softly at Jack's embarrassment.

"I made my name Jack because of the words, you know."

Felix smiled at him and pulled him closer, before capturing Jack's lips with his own.

Jack froze before slowly, hesitantly kissing back. He gasped as Felix nibbled on Jack's bottom lip, asking for permission into Jack's mouth.

Jack let his mouth open enough for Felix to start to explore it with his tongue. The 2 muscles fought for dominance, and Jack won, deepening the kiss, making Felix moan.

Jack moaned along with him as the sound rumbled through his mouth and he pulled back.

"That was…"

"… Amazing." Felix finished, pulling Jack closer by the loops in his jeans.

"I'm sorry we haven't met each other face to face sooner." Jack murmured, one of his hands landing on Felix's hip. Felix smiled and landed a kiss against Jack's forehead.

"If we had, I would never have introduced Marzia to Adam, and they deserve to be together."

Jack smiled up at Felix, eyes sparkling in happiness. "You are a really great person, you know that?"

"You're a really beautiful person." Felix countered, and Jack blushed deeply, looking down. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do." Felix whispered, gently pushing Jack's face up so that he could look back into Jack's eyes. "I love your voice." Jack told him.

Felix grinned and pulled him down onto the couch, Felix following. "What about your girlfriend?"

"We broke up a few months ago." Jack said sadly.

"What happened?" Felix asked softly as Jack crossed his arms loosely. "She left me." Jack said bluntly.

Felix exhaled and wrapped one arm around him, pulling him closer. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you." He promised.

Jack gave a sad smile and leaned into him, resting on his chest.

"The fangirls are going to have fits- they always shipped me and Mark, and you and Marzia."

"The fangirls can go eff themselves, we're meant to be."

Jack laughed out loud at that, and Felix grinned, happy he had gotten Jack to be happy again. He reached to the Xbox. "You want to play?"

Jack grinned and nodded. "I'm going to win."

"You think…"

Felix ended up winning the first 2 rounds, and Jack won the third.

"I'm going to have to go back to Ireland soon." Jack suddenly spoke, causing Felix to freeze. "Well… what if you moved here?"

Jack blinked in surprise and looked up at Felix.

"Really?" The Irishman asked in shock.

"Of course." Felix said, capturing Jack's mouth in another kiss. Jack agreed wholeheartedly about moving in with Felix once they moved away for air.

Mark was obviously happy about this turn of events, if his huge grin had anything to say on the subject.

**809 Words.**

**I am so sorry fangirls. Alright, Jack's words are on his ass. I hate writing a pairing for 2 Ukes, since who the heck should be the pitcher and who should be the catcher?**

**Obviously, Markiplier is the only one of this group of 3 that's a Seme, and both Jack and Felix are Ukes. Which is why this was kinda hard to write. Anyways, follow, favorite, review!**


	4. Jaki (Jack & Loki) Youtube and Marvel

**_Jaki _**

**So, I've decided to put music to some of the pairings, the ones that do have music in my mind. The song for this pairing is Forget Me Not by the Civil Wars (Well, the cover by Jim Watson and Danielle Beaudin). It is a little… sad… but it has a happy ending. **

Loki was alone. He didn't like being alone, there was so many things he wanted to say, to anyone. He could always just teleport wherever he wanted, but he knew that at the moment his magic was to erratic to know exactly where he'd end up.

When he listened for something and only heard that dreadful silence, however, he knew that he had to teleport away, no matter where he landed. He really didn't care anymore.

He started the spell and closed his eyes as he felt his body being tugged somewhere.

"… I'm not even surprised by this anymore."

Loki jerked up to look at an Irish man sitting at a table in his home, sipping at a coffee lazily. There was a slightly dead look in his eyes as he watched Loki seated on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I'd be teleported into your home." Loki apologized.

The man stopped and looked to Loki. "What did you say?"

Then Loki realized it. He knew that on Asgard and even Jotunheim that they found soul mates by touch, but… well, when they were destined to be with a human, the words were written on them once the soul was created.

How many incarnations had this soul gone through without his soulmate, without Loki? Loki didn't want to think of it. Now that Loki had found him, he could stop the man's life from being fleeting. This was Loki's version. This was Loki's love.

Loki wasn't going to let him slip away.

"Do you have my words?" The Irish man finally asked.

"Yes, I do." Loki held out his arm so the man could see the words on his inner forearm.

The man nodded and pulled up his pant leg to show the words scrawled in Loki's wonderful handwriting. "May I ask your name?" Loki asked.

The man glanced up at his face. "Er, yeah, my name is Sean McLoughlin, but everyone, including me, calls me Jack."

Loki nodded and kneeled down to look at Jack in the face. "My name is Loki. I'm a god from the realms Asgard and Jotunheim, and I am so sorry that I have not found you yet."

Jack blinked in surprise and looked into Loki's sincere face. "I…"

"I live for a very long time, millennia. I… I do not want you to die. Will you allow me to keep you alive?"

Jack hesitated. He hadn't wanted to live at all a few minutes ago, but now… now that Loki was seated in front of him… Jack nodded and Loki gave a nervous smile, placing a hand on Jack's upper arm.

Jack grunted a little as pain swept through his arm and Loki gritted his teeth. On Loki's palm now was Jack's signature, complete with a little Septic Eye Sam.

On Jack's arm was Loki's signature in Asgardian text. Jack ran a hand on the new text, smiling softly.

"Will you come with me to Asgard?" Jack jerked up at that, looking at Loki with wide eyes. "I-I can't. I have family and friends here, and a whole community of people who would worry. 4 million people."

Loki winced and gave a sad frown. "O-oh…" Jack stuck out a hand for Loki to hold, and Loki hesitantly took it.

"I won't ask you to stay, but will you come back?"

"Of course!" Loki exclaimed, pulling Jack into a hug. Jack trembled in his arms and lay his head in Loki's shoulder.

They stayed like this for a while, Loki holding Jack as he shuddered and cried.

Loki let go and helped Jack to his feet. "I'll be back." Loki told him.

Suddenly, Loki was gone.

And he wasn't back for months.

Jack still made videos, though now he was even more depressed. Mark, Felix, Ken, Aaron, all of his friends could tell he was getting steadily worse.

"You should take a break from Youtube. Loki will be back." Mark had told him one day, and Jack sighed before taking his advice.

A few days after, there was Loki, in front of Jack, Mark, and Felix.

"I am so sorry, my love, I did not mean to take so long." Loki apologized, kneeling down again to be nearly eye to eye with Jack, who was sitting on the couch between Mark and Felix.

"It's ok, it's ok…" Jack promised, and they were kissing.

Loki scooped Jack up and deepened the kiss, both of them now crying.

Mark glanced at Felix and they nodded before leaving the room.

"I will stay with you, ok, I won't leave again. I'll never leave you again…" Loki vowed, as they broke apart and kept their foreheads touching.

Jack nodded against his head, before letting his head drop into Loki's chest.

They stayed like this for a while, just holding each other.

"Would you like to eat dinner together?" Loki finally asked, and Jack nodded into Loki's chest. Loki chuckled and helped Jack to the table, conjuring up some food for them.

"You're the only one for me." Jack told him suddenly, and Loki smiled at his love.

"You're the only one for me as well." Loki's smile widened when Jack smiled again. Loki knew from then on that no one would be able to smile just as brilliantly as Jack.

Jack was happy again, going back to making energized Youtube videos, Loki chuckling at him, always thinking that his Jack was so adorable.

And they lived together, Loki never leaving him again.

**916 words.**

**OMG it got long, yes! I feel accomplished! Sorry if it tugged at your heart strings at all.**


	5. HunterHawk (Clint & Dean) Marvel and SPN

**_HunterHawk_**

**Sorry it took me so long. This is my favorite pairing evah, so it should be long~! Their song is I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons. I made a video for them with that song on YouTube, if you wanted to go see it. Someone asked for Sam/Bobbi, so I think when I write that one, it'll be this chapter from Sam's 3****rd****person limited POV. For HunterSepticEye, it'll be the sequel to this and pretend they're in a threesome and not just them. This is set ****_way _****before Avengers. **

Dean had been caught by a government agency called SHIELD. He sat in the interrogation room of their headquarters on the ground, and he was itching to get out. The door opened in front of him, and he looked up to see a slightly aging agent. "My name is Phil Coulson. I'm looking to give you a job, Dean Winchester."

Dean blinked in surprise. "Um… what?"

"There are things out there, things we don't know how to get rid of. Things you've been getting rid of since you were young." Phil said, sitting down across from him. "You… you want to give me a job… that's already my job?"

"And pay you for it. You can teach some of our agents how to get rid of these monsters. A Director of your own division, if you prove yourself."

Dean leaned back. He didn't like that. He didn't want to work for the government, he never did trust them. But… he could help so many people, and getting payed didn't sound that bad. He should really be consulting Sam about this…

"Where's my brother?"

"Sam? He's in the interrogation room next door. Did you need to talk to him about this?" Dean nodded, and Sam was being brought into the room.

"Do we do it?" Dean asked, unsure. "I say we do. I don't see why not. I mean, we already do what their asking for, and we can train more people who actually want this to fight back against the demons. And we're getting paid."

Dean mulled over this as Sam stared at him. "… ok." Dean said finally. The door opened to a man in a black trench coat and an eyepatch. "That's good. If you would come with me, you can meet Maria, who can tell you all you need to know."

That was 7 months ago. As of now, Dean was seated at his unofficial desk at Headquarters. Since his job caused him to move around a lot, whenever he was here, he was stuck at this very desk.

"Dean!" Maria yelled, coming up to him. "Yeah, Maria?" Dean asked, looking up at his best friend. After those 7 months, he and Maria had clicked. Sam had found his soulmate here, Bobbi, and while Maria knew who her soulmate was, she wasn't allowed to see him as herself because she had found him undercover as a Newscaster from Canada.

"You'll never guess who's here! Black Widow and Hawkeye!" She said excitedly. Dean was the only one that Maria acted this way in front of. "Will I get to meet them?" Dean asked. He had always thought they were both hot, but Hawkeye was _beautiful_. _Astounding._

Dean nearly sighed. "I don't know. Do you want me to pull some strings to make sure you do?" Maria asked. "Nah, its fine Maria. If I meet them, I meet them."

"They're some of the most infamous agents here. Like spy celebrities. You really-" Maria tried, before Dean cut her off in a firm voice. "It's fine."

Mari huffed and nodded, before leaving to go back to her post. Dean and her would meet up at their usual restaurant and get drunk together, as they always did at the end of the day.

Dean was back to looking over his computer boredly, giving a sigh. He hated desk work, he didn't have much to do anyway. He couldn't wait for the next mission where he was needed would come up.

He didn't even do regular Salt and Burns anymore, those were delegated to the lower level agents.

"Not doing much work, are you?"

Dean stiffened. Those… those were his words! He looked up to see none other than Hawkeye.

"Doing more work than you seem to be doing."

Clint scoffed. "You don't know what I'm doing." Realization dawned on him. "Wait, what did you say?"

"We have each other's words, don't we?"

Clint pulled up his shirt so that Dean's scribble was visible on his washboard abs.

Dean held his wrist up so that Clint could see the words in Clint's handwriting as well.

Clint read it for a moment, before stepping forward. "You're name?"

"Dean Winchester. Head of the DAKOM division. I don't even get a cool acronym." Clint chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "What does it mean?"

"Dark Arts and Killing of Monsters." Clint smiled at him. "So, my soulmate is head of a division."

Dean smiled. "My soulmate is an infamous archer and spy. I think I'm alright with that."

Clint chuckled and leaned forward, grabbing him by his shirt and softly pulling him up so they were kissing.

"Hey, Dean, I-!" Maria's voice suddenly stopped, and the 2 men looked to her. She was red in the face, eyes wide in shock. "I… I'm so… what?!"

"I found my soulmate." Dean said to her softly. She swallowed. "I'm just going to leave now, ok?" She squeaked, before turning and running off.

"You know Maria?" Clint asked, knees on either side of Dean's hips. "Mhm, she's my best friend." Dean answered smoothly. "You like it here at SHIELD?" Clint asked.

"It has its perks." Dean answered huskily, hands landing on Clint's hips and pulling him in for another kiss.

Sam found them this way, blushing deeply and covering his eyes. "Oh my god, Dean, I didn't…" After he found out that they were soulmates, Sam smirked. "Didn't know you swung that way."

Dean promptly threw the pillow he kept under his desk at Sam, causing Clint to laugh.

"You guys are perfect for each other." Sam said with a grin. Dean threw the second pillow. "Alright, I'm going!"

Clint laughed and kissed him once more.

**950 words.**

**I hope you liked it!**


	6. HunterSepticHawk (Clint, Dean, & Jack)

**_HunterSepticEye_**

**Song for this is Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings. This is after the previous chapter, AU that they had a 3****rd****. This is also after Avengers movie and during a sort of AU version of season 9 of SPN. In this, Jack is in an abusive relationship with an OMC of mine, Ace, just so they can save him.**

Dean and Clint were on thin ice with each other, especially after Dean got back from Purgatory a little over half a year ago. Without their third, they were just barely getting along, and their fights ended with a bang. Clint would hide in the air vents of Avengers' tower and Dean would hide in the shooting range.

The only time they could sit with each other and not fight at all was when they sat together to watch their favorite YouTuber, Jacksepticeye. While they watched other YouTubers, he was their favorite.

Tony, hoping and wishing Jack was their third since his videos always tempered them, sent them to PAX East on March 6th.

Dean was angry about having to go on a plane, but the possibility of meeting Jack and having his lover Clint with him calmed his fears.

Clint was just fine with holding Dean in his arms and messing with his hair as they flew, excited about meeting their favorite YouTuber.

They had actually been a little worried, as Jack had started having chest pains and was looking much more sallow. He still had most of his energy, though, so they didn't worry too much.

He was probably just sick.

The first thing they did was find Jack's booth. Jack had his back to them, so he didn't see when the 2 men came up behind him.

"Oh my god, we found you, Jack, right off the bat." Clint said in awe, causing Jack to whip around in surprise. "Jaysus, yer shuk de shoite oyt av me!"

Dean would have sweat dropped if he were in an anime. "Uh, you're Irish accent was a little too heavy for me to understand that. Can you repeat that?"

Jack cleared his throat. "I said, Jesus, ya scared the shit outta me."

Clint's eyes widened and he straightened. "You… those are… you're our third…?"

Jack exhaled. "I guess I am." He said incredulously. "I didn't think I would be in a triad with 2 people who looked as good as you. I-I mean-!" Jack smacked a hand on his mouth. Dean chuckled. "It's ok."

"I made myself Jack because of your words." Jack said suddenly, gesturing to Clint. "Well, obviously we know your name. My name is Clint, and he's Dean."

Jack smiled at them. "This is amazing to be finding you… b-but…" Jack frowned. "What's wrong?" Dean asked worriedly. "I-I'm in a relationship already… And I can't leave him…"

Clint scowled at Jack's tone of voice. He knew what that meant, and he didn't like it. Jack was _theirs_. **_No one _**was supposed to hurt their sweetheart.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, voice hard. _So Dean noticed it too…_ Clint thought.

Jack looked down. "Ace's over at the food stand… the guy with the blonde hair, blue eyes, plain white T-shirt, and faded blue jeans."

"Does he hurt you?" Clint asked, voice rigid. Jack didn't speak or look up. Instead, he discreetly pulled one of his sleeves down. Hand shaped bruises and welts covered the part of his arm that they could see before he hid his arm in the sleeve again.

They were off before Jack could stop them. Dean grabbed Ace by his shirt, yanking him forward. "Hey, what the fuck?!"

"_You hurt our soulmate, Jack._" Dean growled, and Clint nodded. "**_No one hurts Jack._**" They snarled at the same time. Dean threw him forward into the food stand and Clint punched him hard in the face, breaking his nose.

Dean kicked him in the balls and left him, Clint following. Clint gave a soft smile to a shocked Jack when they got back.

"No one gets to hurt you, baby." Clint said softly. Dean put one arm around Clint and Clint did the same. They held their arms out for Jack.

"I need to know who you are first." Jack said softly.

"Can we tell him our job?" Dean asked.

"There's a Soulmate Clause, but those are for 2 people."

"We both have one person to tell, I mean, we both have basically the same job, so we can't tell each other."

"I think we found a loophole."

"You bet your ass we did."

Dean and Clint unlocked from each other.

After they had taken Jack back to his hotel room and sat him down, they explained and proved their story. Jack stared dumbfounded at them. "And you watched me on YouTube? Why? I'm nowhere near as important as you guys."

"Yes you are. You saved tons of lives by being there for someone, by being a voice to keep away people's depression. You're very important to a lot of people. Including us. So what do you say? Be with us?" Clint asked, kneeling to look into Jack's face.

"…" Jack stayed silent, just looking between them. Then, "Ok, but we hafta take it slow." He conceded. Dean sighed in relief and both Clint and Dean hugged Jack. For a moment, Jack stiffened, unsure what to do, before hugging back.

He was going to like it with them. He was going to like it a lot.

**850 words.**

**Not as long as I wanted it to be… Ah well!**


End file.
